She
by Hina89
Summary: Y...you...you´re a...!Ed has been keeping a really big secret from everyone. What happens when Roy finds out?


"Y..you..you´re a..." Mustang stuttered as his eyes fell upon her slender figure.

"Shit, I´m screwed..." She said quietly too scared to do anything else, but stare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier that same day**

Al sighed like a millionth time in the hour.

"Brother are you coming or not?" He asked annoyed. "You have to give you report to the Colonel and we still have to get to the library before it closes." Al told.

"Shut up! I´m having a _really_ bad hair day." Ed argued back.

Al looked at his brother. His hair pointed about eery direction. Al had to hold his laugh, but ended up giggling at the sight of his brother.  
"Stop laughing! This isn´t funny!" Ed yelled.

"Come on Ed! You can´t deny this isn´t a bit hilarious." Al said.

Ed sighed. "I´m taking a shower..." He said.

"Ed! We have no time for that!" Al whinned. "I´m not going anywhere when my hair is like chicken´s ass..." **(I always say that when my hair is a mess...Wich is like every day of the week...)**

Al tried to hold his anger and counted to ten slowly.

"Fine whatever, just hurry up, ok?" He sighed. Ed nodded and stepped into the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell he is?!" Mustang grumped.

"I´m sure he´s on his way sir." Hawkeye said and placed yet another pile of paper infront of her commanding officer.  
Roy sighed. "Great..."

"once you have finished those, you can take a break. And if Edward´s not here yet, you can go look for him." Hawkeye told him.

Mustang glared at her. "What makes you think I would want to look for that shrimp?" He asked.

"I can see it in you, sir." She said not lifting her eyes from the paper she was reading.

"You´re worried for him." 

Mustang blushed slightly. "Oh, shut up..." He groaned and took his pen again and started signing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al sighed again.

Ed was still in the shower.

"You have been there for fifteen minutes now brother!" He said through the closed door.

"So?" Ed asked.

"Well it would be nice to go to the library instead of just sitting here." Al grumped.

Ed didn´t answer.

Al wasn´t that kind of person who would lose his patience easily, but this was getting on his nerves.

Al knew he would regret this later but...

"Edeline Elric get you butt out now!" He yelled.

He heard the shower stop.

"Here we go..." He said quietly.

The door oppened.

Ed walked out of the bathroom, still having a little shampoo on his hair.

Well...Her hair...

"Finally I got you out." Al said.

Ed glared at him.  
"I told you not to call me that..." She said warningly.

"Why?" Al asked. "It´s your name, right?"

Ed groaned. "I know, but still...Stop it..."

Al looked at her.

"Why can´t you act like who you are? And use your name? It fits you." Al tried.

"I don´t care!" Ed yelled.

Al backed away slowly. And winced. Ed rarely yelled at him. And he knew that he had went a little overboarded. 

"Sorry Al..." Ed said. "But I don´t want you calling me by my real name, ok?" Ed smiled.

Al nodded. "Sorry brother." 

Ed sighed and stepped in to the bathroom again.  
"What are you doing?" Al asked. Ed looked at him. "What do you think?" She asked. "I still have shampoo in my hair, don´t I?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I´m leaving now." Mustang said.

Hawkeye nodded. "Go find Edward sir." She said.

Roy stopped and looked at her. "I´ll just go give him a piece of my mind for not giving his report in time." He mumbled and left the office.

Hawkeye smiled after him. "Yeah right..." She said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother I´m going ahead to the library, ok?" Al asked.

"Ok, I´m coming soon." Ed said through the door.

Al nodded and walked out of their dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hello Colonel!" Al said as he passed Mustang.  
"Hey Alphonse. Is your brother around?" He asked.

Al shaked his head. "He´s coming a little later. We´re going into the library." 

"Ok." Mustang said. "I hope he knows that he´s late on his report."  
Al laughed nervously. "Yeah I told him that, but he said that he´d give it to you later. You know him."

Roy nodded smiling a little. "Yes, unfortunately I know. Tell him to come see me later today."  
Al nodded and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy watched Al leaving and sighed.

He started walking back to the HQ.

He passed the dormroom where his subordinate was living.

"Might as well go see if he has it ready..." He grumped and knocked the door.

Nobody answered. "Oh yeah, like he´s already left." He said and oppened the door.

Bad idea...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed had just stepped out of the shower only a small towel hanging aroung her hips.

With another one, she dried her now clean hair.

"Long hair is such a mess sometimes..." She grumped.

"Maybe I should take Al´s advice and cut it. It´s not really boyish to have long hair."

"Fullmetal are you..."

Ed freezed as she saw Mustang walking into the room.

Roy looked at her gawking.

Ed couldn´t think anything else more embarrasing than having her commanding officer looking at her half naked body. And when he had always assumed that Ed was a guy.

"Y...you...you´re a..." 

"Shit, I´m screwed..." Ed said quietly.

"What...what the hell?" Mustang asked.

Just then, Ed realized that she was naked. 

"EEK!" She shrieked like a girl she was and wrapped the towel that was in her hair, to her chest.

"Don´t look you pervert!" She screamed again.

Mustang turned his blushing face away quickly.

"S..sorry..." He said embarrased.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked extremely blushed.

"I was going to ask about the report..." Roy said still looking away.

Ed sighed. "Well. You´ve already seen it so there´s no point hiding it now..." 

Mustang turned slowly around. _"His...Erm...Her voice is higher than before..."_

"So..." Ed started.

"So..." Roy continued.

(crickets)

"When did this happen?" Roy asked eventually.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Well...this..." Roy gestured Ed´s body. "How did this happen?" He asked.

Ed raised her eyebrown. "I was born this way you bastard." She said.

"But why haven´t you told before? And we didn´t even...see...that..." He blushed again.

"I hide it good. And would you have taken me seriously if I was a girl?" Ed asked.

Roy shrugged a little. "Maybe...You never know..."

Ed sighed and gestured Roy to sit down on the couch.

"I´m going to go change now. Don´t peek." She said warningly.

Roy nodded. Still too embarrased to look at her directly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ed was ready, he sat down opposite of the Colonel.

"I guess you want to know everything?" She asked. Roy nodded slowly, not sure if he wanted to know everything.

"Well..." Ed started. "It began when I was a kid. My mom always said that she had hoped for a boy to be her first child. I don´t know why, but she did. And even though she always told me that she was happy that I was a girl she always secretly wanted a boy. That´s why Al got most of her attention." Ed shifted her position on the chair.

"And when my father told mom that I was going to be nothing more than a housewife, I had had it. When I was about five, I told everyone to call me Edward. And I started to dress like a boy, talk like a boy, and do everything else like a boy. Mom didn´t like it, but I guess she understood why I wanted to do thing that way."

Roy sat quietly as he listened the rest of Ed´s story.

"...And that´s why Winry got to know." Ed finished.

Roy nodded slowly.

"So?" Ed asked. "Did you get everything?"

Roy nodded again. He was pretty sure that he had got everything. Except one thing.

"What´s your name?" He asked.

Ed looked at him for a while.

"I mean your real name." Roy corrected. "You said that you wanted people to call you Edward. That´s not the name you were born with."

Ed blushed a little.

"...Edeline..." She said quietly. "Edeline Elric."

"It´s a beautiful name." Roy smiled slightly.

Ed blushed. "Yeah right, really funny..." She said and turned her hear away.

Roy stood from the couch and took a few steps to reach Edeline.

He took her face gently to his hand and turned her to face him.

"What are you doing...?!" Ed panicked. "Even though I´m a girl, doesn´t mean that I can´t...Mhh!"

Ed didn´t get the chace to finish when Roy kissed her.

Her first kiss.

Stole by Roy Mustang.

Roy broke the kiss. He moved himself from Ed and smiled.  
"That´s wasn´t so bad. Now I know why I don´t hate you so much." He smirked.

Ed blushed even more if it was possible. "Shut up..." She grumped.

Roy chuckled and and gave her a little peck on the lips again and walked to the door.

"Don´t forget the report Fullmetal." He said and left.

Ed placed her hand to her lips.

Maybe being a girl wasn´t so bad as she thought...


End file.
